fwprecurefandomcom-20200213-history
Goodbye? Salann abandons Karai? What's going on?
Part 1: *We see Kokumotsu training in a Water Polo high school playoff game at home for Adler Oberschule Eagles against Bosutouikku (Bostwick) Catholic Prep Demons, the 5 time defending champions. She plays Center, and is the best goalscorer on the team. The Players practicing for Adler: Kokumotsu Gadona (Center), Amarante Matsuzaka (Wing), Akemi Tazawa (Wing), Lakeyshia Yamato (Driver), Chika Oka (Driver), and Felicia Scotland (Point). Meladie Kanagusuku is the goalie. The Players practicing for Bostwick: Sue Yamaguchi (Center), Mami Nakamura (Wing), Rebecca O'Malley (Wing), Meiko Matsui (Driver), Isoko Ito (Driver), and Bruna Torres (Point). Sinead Kelly, the world famous goalie and Irish expat, is the goalie for Bostwick.* "I got this!" Kokumotsu shouts at Lakeyshia to pass the ball. She catches it and scores. "Man I'm so ready to beat these Bostwick b*stards!" She whispers to Meladie. "Be careful not to motivate the other team. They are 5 time defending champions, and haven't lost a game since 2008." She whispers back. "I know that, but I'm confident we can AND will beat them down. I scouted them and they looked terrible in their last game vs Goldcoast Secondary. They barely won." Mario, in a purple shirt, black basketball shorts, Air Jordan sneakers, and a purple baseball cap, enters the arena and sees Koku practice. "Hey Koku-chan!" "What's up Mario-chan! Just practicing for my playoff game!" "Yeah, I will be there to cheer you on! Also, eh.... I made up a letter for you to read." "Oh, that's sweet! can't wait to read it!" "Yeah, I think you're gonna love it." But Mario is actually nervous about sending her the letter in fear of rejection. His older brother, Guiseppe, in the same clothes, walks in to the arena. Mario turns to him. "Hey Guiseppe-oniichan, should I really give her the letter? I'm scared to tell you the truth. Back in Italy and St. Louis, I've been rejected by 200 girls. If this is 201, I will give up dating and will start hating girls forever." "Now don't be ridiculous Mario-kun. I've been rejected by girls, some that I've known all my life, but one day, I found a girl, it was love at 1st sight, and she was attracted to me because..." "Because you were popular and the most loved guy in class. I've never been popular. I have always been the butt joke because I was smart, while the other kids were goons and thugs, and they were attracted by snobby rich girls who look like they came straight outta Beverly Hills." "With all due respect, Mario-kun, this is why you get rejected. You always talk bad about people who are different than you, I still remember the day we moved to St Louis in the February of 2004. There was a girl in front of you when we were leaving the plane on to the Lambert terminal, and when you got out of your seat, you just barged right through her, never even thought of saying 'excuse me.' " "Because her ass was rude to me, I told her excuse me three times but refused to move, so I pushed her away an moved through her.... You know what, I don't need this letter, if I give her the letter, it'll be #201." Mario runs away. "Wait! Mario-kun!" Mario puts his hand down and sighs. "What am I gonna do with this boy. He's just not confident in dating girls anymore." *Intro Theme.* Part 2: *Earlier in the day, Karai wakes up in her dirty room. She feels extremely tired from a dream of heavy partying in the Dominican Republic.* Karai: Mama Mia, what a dream. Ack! My room is so dirty. It's Saturday, so what the heck I don't wanna clean it! She rises up, takes out her windmill flower and tells her fairy to wake up. Salann: *Just waking up* Good morning Karai. Karai: Here's some breakfast for ya. I hear the chef is making some omelets. Salann: Nice, I love omelets! *The Chef delivers the omelet and Sal devours it in just 6 seconds.* Chef: Damn.... that was fast. And I've seen other of my bronco comrades eat, but you're the fastest by far. Salann: Ahh don't worry, I always eat my breakfast fast. *Chef then poofs out of view* Karai: Oh, and I just had this super-awesome dream. Salann: Of what? Karai: I was partying in the Dominican Republic. Sadly some dirty people felt like being hooligans to me cause I look better than anyone in the club. I would never date people like that. Salann: Sure some people can be jerks but you should never look down on people for being less richer. Karai: Never said they were rich, the bartenders there looked rich, they had the some of the finest wine there. Salann: You're 17 and you drink? Karai: Hell yeah. Salann: If you can drink at 17, than you can clean your room at 17. Karai: I can, but I don't feel like it at this time, Saturday is all about having fun. Besides, why can't I hire a wizard or a cleaning service to clean? Salann: No, clean it yourself. Karai: I do not want to, I'm going back to sleep. Salann: Fine, I'm outta here, you narcissistic self-centered human being. Karai: You wouldn't last a second w/o me. Salann: You're wrong, I can easily take care of myself. Bye. As Karai goes back to sleep, Salann steals her windmill flower, runs to the streets, and then to the park, only to be caught by a 7 year old named Cortez Uribe while he was playing on the swing. Cortez: How come you're here? Do you need help? Salann: Yeah. You look hurt. Cortez: Don't worry, that's just my birthmark, kinda looks like a triangle, does it? Salann: Heheh yeah. *Back to Karai's house.* She pouts as she thinks of Salann, rolls her eyes and says "Ahh who needs him? He claims to be the fairy of kindness. I have more of that in my left thumb. She cleans her room, and then turns on Japanese Idol on her TV to see her favorite singer, Kouhei Okamoto, do a pre-show concert. He went 7x platinum, and he's actually a personal friend of Karai, they met backstage after a concert in Barcelona. "Happy Days are here again! Come on everybody, find your love! Do you know what love is? It's a feeling that I can't explain, but it has to do with happiness that's for sure! Take a look at your wives, husbands, girlfriends, boyfriends, engaged ones, loved ones.." Isabella knocks on Karai's door. "Open up! I made you some breakfast." She opens. "Come on to the dining room, we made pancakes, waffles, bacon & egg sandwiches for you hungry girl." "Mucho gracias, mamá!" She runs to the dining room downstairs. Hector adds "I hear there is a big playoff game for your high school!" "That's right! I'll be there to cheer them on!" "Good, so eat your breakfast, hey, did you wash your skin or brush your tee...." "OH NO, I didn't! Tengo que ir!" She bolts to the bathroom to do both." "Ahh, that's better, gotta put on my clothes." She creams her skin, gels her hair, puts on her yellow DKNY shirt, small jeans, then she curls her brunette hair, puts a Real Madrid cap on, her black shades and yellow thong sandals. "I'm back!" "Wow, Karai, te ves muy hermosa!" "Gracias!" She hugs both of her parents before eating her food. "Whoa, hahaha, I didn't know you were a fast eater." "Oh? IDK about that!" (she wins) "Whatever, have a good day!" Hector then gives her daughter a hug and a kiss in her cheeks. "Bye Karai" *Back to the practice* Koku is on the bench sitting, chatting with Guiseppe Moretti, who is in the stands, as he calls her name loudly. "Hello, I just finished my practice, what's your name?" "Guiseppe. Guiseppe Moretti." "Any relation to Mario Moretti?" "I'm his Ani.... older brother" "Weeeeeeeee, super awesome, tell him that I love him and will be looking forward to reading his letter" "Sure, only problem is.." He gets closer to her ear and whispers: "He is really nervous. He's been dumped by 200 girls back when he was in Italy and St. Louis. I want to get his confidence up but I don't know what to do.." "Oh, that's bad, I've been rejected by many boys because of my dark skin, they automatically assume I'm from the ghetto because I'm half-black." "Wow, don't worry, take my word for it, I would never judge by the color of skin." "Thanks... well do you know where Mario is, the game is about to star.." "Gadona-senpai!!" Chika calls her. "Get on the field now!" *To Shirosekai, where Babe Ruth and Kurajo are sitting in front of the Calamity Chamber, looking in glee.* Babe Ruth: I, the Bambino, the Sultan of Sinister, the Colossus of Corruption, the Rajah of Repugnance, the Wali of Walloping Precures, sitting with Master Kurajo, patiently waiting for the Calamity Chamber to hatch our secret weapon! Precures, we will be meeting soon. Kurajo: Very soon. And when that time comes, Get ready for darkness to consume you and get ready to be a small peon in my empire! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Babe Ruth: But until then, the Castilians are going to make them suffer! *Both laugh as we see the castle with lightning striking and thunder roaring.* Heading to commercial Eyecatch: We see Togarashi is kneeling down praising to Allah, and Karai doing the Sign of the Cross motion "i.e. In the name of the father, son holy spirit amen" then they pose and turn precure with the other four Precures behing them. Cure Aubergine grabs the camera, looks at the screen, facing the viewers, saying "We'll be back!" Back to show Eyecatch: Karai checks her shades, poses to the viewers. Then Cure Maize scares her off by showing a spider, then Maize poses. Cure Aubergine pushes her away and poses. Then Cure Pepper throws popcorn at Aubergine, who runs away to dodge. Cure pepper starts to pose then all 6 Precures get together and smile at the viewer. They all say "Back to the show!" Part 3: *Cortez prances around the park and the playground with his new friend Salann.* Cortez: So tell me about yourself. Salann: I'm a talking bronco from Tokyo. Cortez: Hey, broncos aren't this little, and they usually don't talk unless they're toys. Salann: But where I ultimately come from, there were huge gardens, with human like horses work on farms under our archlord, named The Golden Bronco. Did you know he knows everybody on Earth, even their personal information? Cortez: Creepy.. They head deep to a dark area in the forest. Salann: Where are we? Cortez: I always wanted to check out the deep woods of this little park. *Trinity swoops in and turns a spider into a Dark Raider.* "Dark Raider, I summon you to cause havoc, may all human's and Precure's nightmares become reality!" Salann and Cortez screams and start to run away. She uses her Trinibeam in front of them to make sure they don't escape. *All around town, Karai, starting to miss Salann, searches for him.* "I'm sorry! Please come back! I love you!" She thinks to herself. "Salann!" She checks her alleyway. "Salann!" She checks her bed. "Salann!" She checks her backyard. "SALAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANN!" She screams so loud that the entire city of Tokyo hears her. Then she calls her fellow Precure friends. Togy: Hello? Karai: Salann's gone missing, Togy-chan! Togy: What? Salann ran away? Karai: *Her voice sounds increasingly somber.* Yeah. Togy: Why? Karai: *Starts to cry.* Togy: Karai-chan? Taima, Nasubi and Shakira: Karai? You were supposed to be here to watch Koku play! Karai: I know but I felt tired because of my dream, and now Salann left me! I'm trying to find h....... ehh..... ehh...... AHHHHHHHHH THERE'S A HUGE SPIDER RUNNING AROUND TOKYO!!!!!!! All 4 girls: A SPIDER? Intercom: Attention everybody, we will have to delay the game because there's a huge spider on the streets! Take cover now! The whole place goes into panic and quickly exit the building and into their houses. The Precure 4 go to the empty hallways, while Kokumotsu sneaks out of the field and joins the girls. *In the hallway.* Koku: I was looking forward into beating Bostwick. DAMMIT! *Karai enters the building, with Cortez and Salann joining her. They managed to find a way to safety after all.* She notices Salann around Cortez's arms, and she is obviously overjoyed to see him again! Karai: SALANN! Salann: Get away from me! Karai: Look, I'm very sorry! I cleaned my room, I swear! Salann: Too late! Togy: You left her because she couldn't clean her room? That seems harsh. Karai: I know. *she starts to cry again.* Taima: Besides, it is best for you and Karai-chan to get back together. Koku: I agree! Nasubi & Shakira; Yeah! Nasubi: And Karai, Before things get out of control, calm down and get on the same page with Salann, set aside our differences and reach your common goals! The other 5 fairies: Yup! Salann: Alright, Karai, I'm sorry for being harsh. Cortez: This thing was originally yours, Miss? Karai: Yes, now find a way to safety. Cortez runs to the basement. All 6 fairies: Transform, now! All 6 girls: RIGHT! LET'S TURN PRECURE! "TIME FOR AGRICULTURATION! PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They take out their Windmill Flowers and spin them, firing seeds that head for the clouds, turning them to giant nimbuses. It stars to rain heavily as they jump and spread their arms and legs. their bodies glows as the rain comes down, and their uniform blooms into view. "The Flavor of Spiciness, Cure Pepper!" As Togarashi does a cartwheel and 2 backflips and ends with her spinning majestically and making a peace sign. Karai jumps high, and then does a cartwheel. "So crystalline! The sweet taste of saltiness, Cure Salt!" Then she does a backflip and raises her hands high and poses. Taima does a jumping cartwheel, then says "The miraculous plant, extremely blissful, euphoric! Cure Cannabis!" as she bends down, jumps for joy and puts both hands on her hips. Kokumotsu does a roundhouse kick and says "The symbol of fertility, and the symbol of life! Cure Maize!" and then poses. Nasubi does a karate chop, then does a knee kick with her right leg, then does a regular kick with her left leg. "The nutritious nightshade fruit, crazy apple, 95% water! Cure Aubergine!" As she puts her left hand on her hip, and does a gun sign with her right. Shakira does an an aerial cartwheel, then a 540 gyro crescent kick. She lands awkwardly, but quickly regains her footing. Then she says"The creamy, melty, tasty, milky, lovely, oh so heavenly sensation! Cure Cocoa!" and poses while making a V for victory sign. Then all 6 get together. Salt & Pepper hold hands and crouch. Cannabis does an air kiss and crosses her arms. Maize does a fist pump. Aubergine and Cocoa kneel down. All 6 shout "OUR UNIVERSE IS A NO-IRRIGATION-ZONE FOR EVIL! FUTARI WA PRECURE, CULTIVATION!" They confront the spider. Karai shouts "CASTILLIANS! PREPARE TO LOSE, AS ALWAYS!" Trinity says in a snarky matter "I seem to have pissed off the 6 school girl patrol. Whatever." She points her finger at the Precures. "CRUSH THEM, SPIDERS! Trap them in your web!" The spider fires strings of webs, in which the Precures dodge. "Corn shot!" Maize fires it at the spider, which slows it down a little, but not very effective. "DARK RAIDER! SPIDER SHOT!" It fires more strings which this time, catches Maize. "I'm trapped! I hate spiders to much! HELP ME!" As she struggles hopelessly. Salt walks slowly. "I got this! Take this you arachno piece of junk! SALTY SHOWER!" The spider releases Maize and runs away. Trinity gets pissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! WREAK HAVOC!" Then it starts to fire webs everywhere around the city, trapping people. "Eww! Nasty. We gotta find a way to stop that spider.." Cannabis gets grossed out. She uses her leaf slash attack, which didn't even scratch it. Then tries to kick it to no avail. "My attacks aren't working!" Then the spider lays eggs, which hatch more spiders, and unfortunately for the hemp Precure, she gets attacked by many mini spiders. "GET 'EM OFF ME! GET 'EM OFF ME!" "Man... I hate spiders so much. How about this? Pepper shot!" It hit the mini-spiders, but there was too many of them." Cure Aubergine and Cocoa shies away from the mini spiders because of a huge arachnophobia which went back to when they were children. They were bitten by black widows and were almost poisoned to death. Trinity laughs. "Man the schoolgirl patrol is terrible at fighting." "Oh yeah, well this battle ain't over yet, trinity!" The 6 Precures shout. "Watch and learn." They attack the eggs of the Dark Raider spider, and Cannabis fires her repellant secondary ability, which repels the spiders. "Alright, Cannabis!" Pepper in glee. Cocoa shouts "Time to end this!" Salt nods her head. "YEAH, CHECK IT!" All 6 Cures shout as they stretch their arms out and grab their weapons (Pepper, Salt, Cannabis, Maize has the Water Pike. Aubergine has the Plant Pike, and Cocoa has the Chocolate Gun). They all cross their weapons, and hold it in the air. Then the girls spin around and pose. Pepper: My Water Pike.. Salt: My Water Pike.. Cannabis: My Water Pike.. Maize: My Water Pike.. Aubergine: My Plant Pike.. Cocoa: My Choclolate Gun.. All 6: Will all liberate us from the darkness! Precure Cultivation! "I think it's time to spice things up! Allahu Akbar (God is great)!" Pepper does a split, and puts her left index finger in the air, and spins the pike with her right hand. "Water pike!" then she grabs it with both hands and points it at the Dark Raider. She shouts "Royal! Pepper! Spray!" (Pepper Spray comes out towards it.) "Take this!" As Salt takes out her Water Pike. She spins it and then bends down and does a frontflip. "This is my water pike, I'll blow you away with my CRYSTAL! CHAAAAAAAAAAARM!" (Salty water in high pressure fires towards the Dark Raider.) "Try this on for size." Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, spins it, then does two spins herself, points the pike at the Dark Raider. Then she opens her pike, shouts: "Sorry Castilians, but your reign of evil will go down in flames! OIL SHOWER!" (Bubbles of oil fires at the Dark Raider Spider.) "Alright! Water Pike, help me out here!" Maize spins her pike and points it at the Dark Raider. Then a yellow energy ball starts forming in front of the pike. "AMAZING ENERGY BLAAAAAAAAAAAAST!" The energy ball then turns to a laser that shoots out at it's enemy. "With the powers of the Aubergine, bad things, bad things, flyyyyyyyyy flyyyyyyyyyyy! FLY AWAY!" Aubergine takes out her pike, spins around 7 times, stops, poses, and points her pike at the Dark Raider Spider. "AUBERGIIIIIIIIIIIINE BOMB!" She fires explosive eggplants at it. "Time to finish this. Let's roll, I'm bringing out the guns!" Cocoa stretches her arms, then grabs the chocolate gun from her back." She kneels down with her gun locked in. "CHOCOLATE GIFT!" It fires out a high pressure of scalding hot chocolate at the Dark Raider Spider. All six attacks combine and strike its enemy. As all the Precures walk away, Cure Cannabis grabs a Cuban cigar, lights it on fire, and throws it at the defeated enemy. They raise their hands in unison and shout "Tschüss!" and they fistpump as the Dark Raider Spider explodes. Pepper and Salt turn their attention to Trinity. "GO AWAY TRINITY!" Pepper and Salt kiss their hands, and point to the sky, grab their Water Pikes, and cross with them They both shout "Oh Lord, oh Allah, please make us liberals from the darkness!" Then they point their pikes at Trinity. "ROYAL SALTY PEPPER BLITZ! Then red and white energy balls engulf them, and they charge at the female Castilian member. She narrowly dodges. Then Cannabis and Maize turn their attention to her. "Trinity, go back to the Castle World!" Cannabis and Maize high five, then they do a back flip holding hands. Then Cannabis takes out her Water Pike, draws the Cannabis symbol in the air, while Maize does the same but she draws the corn symbol in the air. Then they scream "Cannabis, Corn, Ethanol, all 3 together will cleanse the Earth of evil!" Then they fire Oil shower and Corn on the cob, with Ethanol Aroma. "ETHANOIL AROMA!" But Trinity dodges that as well.. Then Cocoa and Aubergine joins in on the fun. "Trinity, and the Castillians and Shirosekai, let this be the warning, NOT TO MESS WITH US!" Cocoa stretches her arms, takes out her 2 chocolate guns, and Aubergine does a front handspring and takes out her Plant Pike. Then Cocoa crosses her guns, and does 2 front aerials and a frontflip. Then the two shout "We are the shields of righteousness! We oppose any type of evil! Fly away Castilians! CHOCOLATE BOMB!" Then she fires her chocolate shot, and Aubergine does her Aubergine Bomb and they combine and launch themselves at trinity, but she dodges that and warps to the Castle World. "We did it!" All 6 jump and high five each other. Eden: And most important, we are another step away of eliminating evil. We got another Cascade Sprinkler. The Garden Fountain will revert back to normal at this rate. Keep on attaining them and evil will be washed away. The poison will disappear from our waters in the Garden Land. Part 4: *Fast forward to Adler losing 5-3 with 5 minutes to go in the 4th.* Koku catches the ball from Akemi, and shoots it with her left hand. Sinead, the Bostwick goalie, misses the save and hits her head in the post. GOAL! Now it's a 5-4 Bostwick leading. The very large Pro-Adler crowd roars loudly, waving black, red and yellow rally towels. They sing Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. Togy: YEAAH! Karai: WOOHOO! Guiseppe: YES, GET IN, KOKUMOTSU! Mario: Sinead sure got owned! Ms. Strauss: Die Adler, Die Adler, fliegen die Adler hoch! (The Eagles. The Eagles, The Eagles fly high!) Soon the entire group of fans chant "Die Adler, Die Adler, fliegen die Adler hoch!" As for Koku, she huddles the entire team, instructing them on the strategy. "Hey Scotland-senpai, you will score this next goal." *With 9 seconds left, and Sinead recovering from her injury, she had dominated the last 4 minutes since the goal.* Koku: Hey Felicia-senpai! Catch! 5...4...3.. Felicia: Got it! Here goes nothing. She shoots with 2...1... GOAL! WITH 0.2 SECONDS LEFT! And the home team Adler crowd was so loud, the decibels were registered at 115. Nasubi: YES FELICIA!!!!!!!! Shakira: Amazing shot! That was Wayne Gretzky like! The other 4 girls and Ms. Strauss: Gretzky plays hockey! Shakira: Whatever.... I meant that shot would make Gretzky proud. *nervous smile* *The start of overtime.* Sue Yamaguchi, of Bostwick, wins the ball on the swim-off and in 5 seconds, punches Kokumotsu in the face. The crowd boos loudly. Togy, Taima, and Ms. Strauss quickly gets up and shout in anger. Togy: PENALTY! Taima: That should be a penalty shot! Ms. Strauss: Bostwick thugs at it again! Karai, Nasubi, Shakira, Mario, and Guiseppe get up as well and shout profanities at Sue. And the ref awards Adler the penalty shot. And the substitute center, Danya Nishimura, takes the shot, and the ball bounces off two posts and in. ADLER WINS 6-5! Togy: Check on Kokumotsu! Koku: I'm.. ok girls. Taima: I'll use my healing prayer. Hemp: BTW, you don't have to be Precure to do your special abilities. As long as you have us on your side, you can do it anytime. All 6 girls: Whoa, awesome! Koku: I feel much better now, thanks Taima-chan! *The 6 Precure girls plus Mario are at the Bell's family farm.* Togarashi: Cultivation, Check! Planting the seeds, Check! Watering the seeds, Check! Eden making them grow faster, check! Now let's watch it grow! *Chili peppers grow* Everybody: Wow! Togy: Gorgeous, absolute work of art, the peppers are! The Mississippi sport pepper (Capiscum Annum, which is the exact pepper species Cure Pepper is based from) is a pepper from the genus Capiscum. Pepper is grown all over the world, but the Capiscum Annum is native Central America, South America and the West Indies. Did you know the pepper gets its red color when it is ripe? But when they are grown, it is originally green, but they could be yellow or orange, or more rarely, they can be white as well. Peppers are rich in vitamin C, and vitamin a, iron, copper, zinc, potassium, manganese, magnesium, and selenium. Taima: But here's a warning. NEVER! EVER! Touch your eyes when you're handling a red hot chili pepper! Also, to add on, pepper can be used as a medical plant as well! It helps against frostbites, toothaches, heart attacks and bronchitis etc. If you do touch your eyes, wash it with cold water! Togy: Alright everybody, find some more farmland to grow some more crops! Karai; All's well that ends well. I'm so glad to have you back Salann. I MISSED YOU! *sobs* Salann: Don't worry about it. Koku: Oh, and how bout when I helped Adler own the he** outta Bostwick in the final moments! They resorted to thuggery and it cost them! On to the 2nd round! Guiseppe: (whispers to Mario) Okay, you can do this Mario-kun. Show the letter you wrote to Koku-chan. Mario: Alright, but I'm kinda nervous, what if she says no? Guiseppe: No she won't! Send the letter to her, I'm always there for you! Mario: Alright. Mario looks at Koku. "Koku-chan! Here's the letter!" Koku opens it, and smiles. "Oh thank you!" mario: Can I take you home after we cultivate this land and put in the seeds? Koku starts to cry and says "YES!" Mario starts to hug her. "Oh thank you!!!!!" Guiseppe jumps up in joy! "I told you Mario-kun!" Togy: *looks at the viewers* Don't ya just LOVE happy endings? Well, have fun as I pray with my family! Ma’a salama and L'hitraot! *Closing Credits* Preview: Episode 9: All in the family! Meet the Precure family, & Taima's Mommy comes back! Taima: Mommy's back from Pittsburgh! I can't wait to see her! She's a very skilled farmer and nurse, and Greenestone Hospital will welcome her back! Togy: That's awesome! Karai: We should have all of our families meet each other! Koku: Great idea! Zulu: Too bad it's coming to a screeching halt! Taima, Togy, Karai, Koku: ZULU! Taima: Ugh, why do you have to rain on the family meetings! Zulu: Ruin is my middle name! All 6 Precures: Transform, Precure Cultivation! All 6 Girls: Futari Wa Precure, Cultivation. Taima: All in the family! Meet the Precure family, & Taima's Mommy comes back! All 6 Girls: May we cultivate your hearts! Category:Episodes